Just Want To Cuddle
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma just wants to cuddle with her girlfriend after a long night. Nothing could prepare her for what she finds when she sees Regina passed out on the couch. WARNING: Pills, alcohol, addiction involved.


**nursezambrano asked you: Gina & Emma have been in a relationship for a couple months & things are going great! Gina has a minor accident & gets hurt, gets pain meds & gets addicted without Emma noticing it, until one night she finds Gina on the couch unresponsive, pills & booze everywhere.**

**AN: Hope you enjoy.**

Emma just wanted to get to home—err, to the mansion to cuddle. It had been too damn long since they just cuddled and slept.

She had to use her key to get inside the mansion. She never had to use her key. Usually when she text Regina the door would be unlocked for her on the way home. The lights were off downstairs so she deduced that her girlfriend would be upstairs, possibly sleeping. Regina had been a little fragile and worn out since the accident; that must have been why the door was locked.

Emma took off her jacket, gun, walkie, and cuffs, placing them on the hall tree before she checked on Henry and went to Regina's bedroom to find it empty.

Something wasn't right.

She went to the bathroom and found nothing. She hurried to the walk-in closet in meager hope with nothing to show. This is when the panic set in and she began running. She bolted from the bedroom door down the stairs into the living room, kitchen, dining room all with no avail.

Then she entered the study.

It would have looked like she was sleeping. But there was an empty tumbler on the floor next to her hand, cider covering the hard wood and the rug along with her pain pills from the accident that Emma didn't even know she was still taking. There were two bottles. Emma had no idea how much she had, she just knew that she'd seen this too many times in her life with foster parents, siblings and people she was trying to bring in.

She ran out to the foyer for her walkie, "I need an ambulance to the Mayor's mansion. NOW!" As soon as she was finished the walkie fell from her hand and she was running back to the study.

The blonde fell before her love on the floor and checked her pulse—or lack there of—before she quickly moved her on her back, made a fist and slammed it into the brunette's chest trying to get her heart jump-started. She tilted Regina's head and blew in vain hope that she would save her.

Emma kept performing CPR until the EMTs got there, got her on a gurney and took over. She was running after them when Henry called her from the balcony upstairs.

"Emma?!" His tone was scared.

"Henry!" She'd completely forgotten about him, "Go! I'll be right behind you." She told the EMTs who were about to question if she was riding with them. She looked back up, "Henry, come on. We have to go." He ran back into his room a moment and came down with shoes.

"Emma, what's happening?"

"It's your mom, kid." She had a hurried tone, which only made Henry worry more, "Come, on. In the cruiser. Go." She told him as she finally had the sense to gather her things and pull the door shut behind her. Once inside the car, she flipped the lights on and sped down the street.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Dr. Whale came out after hours of hearing nothing. He walked over to Emma who held a scared, sleeping Henry.

"She's alright." He said softly.

Emma's hopeful eyes blinked, letting tears finally trail down her face, "Yeah?"

"She's in a lot of pain." He nodded and sat on the coffee table in front of the uncomfortable couch Emma and Henry were on, "We had to pump her stomach, and in order to do that, we had to put two tubes down her throat. One for her to breath, the other all the way to her stomach to actually pump the contents out." He cleared his throat and looked down, "I want to keep her over night, no…" He changed his mind, "Let's make that until two tomorrow afternoon." He looked back into the blonde's eyes, "She just fought the breathing tube, which is good; she woke up and is breathing on her own. Once we got it out, she asked for you. She's resting, but you can see her if you want."

Emma clung tighter to Henry a moment and kissed his hair before she looked back to the doctor, "Can you…?"

"Of course." Dr. Whale jumped over, taking Emma's place. The doctor might be a horny man that preys on unattached, beautiful women, but he cared for his patients and their families above anything else.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The lights were off, but a lamp was on, on the bedside table. Regina had her eyes closed, but was facing the door.

Emma quietly made her way through the threshold and picked up a chair, setting it down right next to the woman. She picked up Regina's hand and squeezed, watching her face as she blinked a few times before settling her gaze on the blonde. Emma kissed Regina's knuckles, "You are so stupid, Regina." Her voice was soft and desperate.

Regina didn't listen to the words that came from her mouth, but she heard the words that Emma was actually trying to say, "I love you, too." She gave a half smile, weakened from everything that had happened.

"So damn stupid." Emma kissed her hand again, "Why did you do that? Huh? You scared me dead!" The blonde leaned in and kissed the brunette, "So stupid." She whispered again.

"I know." Regina's words came out only at a whisper while tears fell from her eyes sideways as she looked at the blonde, "I know. I couldn't help it though…"

"You couldn't help it?" Emma stared at her concerned, before a puff of anger flashed through her and before she could control herself, "Don't take the damn drugs you don't need anymore! Problem solved." She squeezed Regina's hand tight, knowing that the brunette was going to try to pull away from her, and she pressed her forehead against their interlocked fingers, "I'm sorry…" She inhaled, "I'm sorry, baby. First and last time I do that." She looked seriously at her after a moment of silence, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not a conversation I'd like to have with the town sheriff." She deadpanned before sobering, "And I thought I could control it…"

Emma nodded, tears filling her eyes as she listened, "Okay. What do you think now?"

"I think that you need to watch me like a hawk because I'm just as sly as that addict doctor on that show you love… and almost as narcissistic."

"Are you telling me you're an addict?"

Regina turned away, "I'm telling you that I can control it and stop any time I want to… as long as it's next week."

"Babe, you know as well as anyone else that no one can do your steps for you, you have to decide to do them. That's the only thing that I've learned from any addiction commercial or testimonial; the person has to decide."

Regina nodded and reached out for the blonde.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina opted to go to a holistic rehab center. Emma and Henry were welcome to come and visit, which they did regularly much to Regina's chagrin—she wanted to pretend that she was at some spa getaway, but she had to complete the twelve steps. However, if she were honest with herself, she'd realize she really, truly wanted them both there with her.

Emma was there to pick her up when she finished the in-patient part of the program. She was leaning against the passenger side door with her arms crossed as she watched Regina come down the stairs with her duffle. She gave the woman a wolf whistle and grinned at the reaction she got.

Once Regina got to the blonde, she dropped her duffle to the side of them and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, "Sheriff, that's no way to talk to the recently released."

Emma smiled as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, "I couldn't help myself. Some inmates are so sexy when they finally get their freedom." She waggled her brows and kissed the brunette, "How do you feel, for real?"

"I feel good." Regina nodded, "I just want to go home and cuddle. It's been too damn long since we cuddled."

**AN: I know this is awfully short, but my heart couldn't handle this topic well. However, I was still compelled to write it. Hope you liked it! Please, read and review!**


End file.
